


Something like destiny

by Cate_K1812



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Jack's a punk and a junky. A wayward son from rightful parents.But one night he meet's a small boy, who will influence his life in a very special way.





	Something like destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Beta made by the fabulous [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)
> 
> In Episode 6 "Wrench" Mac and Jack where talking about "Back than on the playground". So I got inspiriered to write this.

Jack Dalton was a 21-year-old punk. He did not know what to do with his life, had contact to people with bad influence and because of all that, trouble with his parents almost 24/7. He hadn't applied for college and with his bad grades from high school, no college would even consider taking him in anyway. 

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that he was a troublemaker. Everyone was avoiding him and his friends. 

One day Jack and his gang were heading to one of their favorite places, a small playground at the edge of a suburb. Normally, no one was here after 7 pm and the teens could smoke and consume drugs as they pleased. And if someone would cross their way, they could really make this person angry.

“Has one of you ever tried acid before?” asked Nala, a 17-year old girl with a pink Mohawk. 

The boys shook their heads. 

“Have you?” asked Skinny. 

“Not yet,” replied Nala, “But I got some from my dealer. I share with you, if you pay me back.”

“Yo, guys,” said Jack loud and stopped. 

Because of the drug-conversation no one had looked at their destination, the small playground. But Jack had. He wasn't interested in acid, he preferred weed. It was a drug, but it wouldn't destroy his body and health.

“What?” his friends turned to him in confusion. 

“There's a kid,” he explained and pointed to the sandbox which belonged to the playground. 

His friends took a closer look and saw the child as well. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, because it had shoulder-long blond hair and was wearing a jeans overall and a red T-Shirt. 

“Damn,” hissed Skinny, “Where's a brat there's a parent. Let's go.”

“But I don't see any adults,” said Jack looking around, “And it's already 9 pm. A small child should be in bed by now.”

Nala sighed, “Yeah, you're right. Anything could happen to a kid at this time. Maybe we should call the police.”

Josh, a 19-year-old boy and the last member of the gang head-slapped Nala, “Are you nuts? With all the dope we got on us? The police will arrest us faster than they ask about the brats name.”

“Ouch. Alright, alright.” muttered Nala and checked her Mohawk, “But we can't ignore it.”

“Than I scare it away,” said Skinny, but Jack held him back. 

“I take care of him,” he said, “You would traumatize the kid.”

Jack walked over to the child and sat down next to it in the sandbox. 

“Hey, little one,” he greeted it, “What are you doing out here all alone at this time?”

The kid looked up and Jack recognized it was a boy.

“I don't want to go home,” he said and dug around in the sand. 

Jack saw an old pocket knife in the boys hand. It was definitely older than the kid himself. But the knife was secondary right now.

“Why?” asked Jack, “Did your parents fight? You can't stay out all night, they will worry about you.”

The boy shook his head, “No one will worry about me. My mother is with the angels and my dad left me last month. Grandpa told me, he wouldn't come back.”

Jack instantly felt pity for the boy, “But your Grandpa will worry if you stay out all night. Bad things can happen to a small child like you are.” 

“I don't care,” he replied, “He's never looking after me. He doesn't care. No one does.”

Jack frowned. He never met a child sounding so depressed. But he knew how the boy felt. For the last ten years he himself felt like no one was caring about him. Even though deep down he knew that his parents loved him.

“Okay, buddy, listen. I'll take you home. My name is Jack. What's your name?” he said. 

“Angus MacGyver,” the boy muttered, “But I don't want to go home.”

“But you can't stay here,” said Jack again, “It's dangerous. Come on.”

He reached out for the kids hand. After a second the boy grabbed the hand and stood up. 

“Can you show me the way to your house?” asked Jack. 

Angus nodded and started to walk, holding Jacks hand. Nala, Skinny and Josh watched them in disbelieve. 

“Dude!” called Skinny, “What are you doing?” 

“I'll take the boy to his house,” Jack answered, “I'll try to be back in about thirty minutes. Don't worry about me.” he turned to the kid, “So where to go, Mac?”

Surprised, the boy looked up then he smiled, “This way.”

They walked around for some time. 

“No one ever called me Mac before,” the boy suddenly said, “I like it more than Angus.”

Jack smiled, “That's good.”

After ten minutes Mac stopped in front of a house, “Here we are. Here lives my grandpa.”

Jack gazed at the house. It looked like every other in this street, but it was dark. They walked up to the door and pressed the bell. Nothing happened. Not even after Jack almost smashed the bell button. Mac sighed and sat down on the stairs. He pulled out his pocket knife and put it from one hand to the other. 

“I told you, he doesn't care,” he muttered. 

Jack sighed and sat down next to the kid, “Don't worry. When he's not opening the door, I'll take you to the police station and they'll find nice foster-parents for you.”

Mac said nothing, just leaned against Jacks arm, eyeing the pocket knife in his hands. 

About half an hour passed by. Jack was still hoping for the grandfather to show up. But slowly he was losing all hope.

“Come on,” he said finally, “I'll take you to the police station.”

They stood up and left the small front garden. But they didn't get far. 

“Aaaaaaaaanguuuuuss!” they heard a male voice shouting, “Angus!”

Mac looked up, down the road where the voice came from, “Grandpa?”

Behind the corner appeared an old man. As he saw his grandson he started running and hunkered down before him. 

“Angus, what are you doing?” he asked with a creaking voice, “You can't run away. I was so worried about you.”

He hugged the child tight. 

“Sorry,” whispered Mac almost crying, “I didn't know you'd care so much.”

The old man stood up, Mac on his arm and he looked at Jack. He eyed him, his bomber-jacket, the jeans with holes in the knees, the short black hair and his unshaven face. 

“Thank you, young man,” he said, “Angus here is my only family left. I'm glad a young soldier found him and no pervert or drug addicted punk.”

“Soldier?” asked Jack confused, “I'm not a-” he stopped and continued slower, looking at Macs relieved but tear-filled eyes, “I'm not a soldier, yet. But you're welcome.”

They parted ways and Jack was thinking over the old man's words and his answer. Maybe the military wasn't a bad idea. Without thinking about his friends he headed home. 

His parents were in the living room and were very surprised seeing their son at this early time.

“Dad, I want to go to the military, can you help me to register?” asked Jack. 

His father almost lost the pipe pinned between his lips as he heard his wayward son say something honorable like that. 

“What? Yes. I mean... Why?” babbled his father. 

His wife kicked him, “Don't ask. Just do it, before he rethinks again.”

~~~oOo~~~

Two weeks later Jack started at the military. He entered the sleeping quarters and sat down on the bed with his number on it. A young man hang with his head upside-down from the top-bed, smiling. 

“Hi there. You're new, right?” he asked, “My name is Steve McGarrett and I want to join the Seals after basic military training. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi, Jack Dalton. I have no clue what I want to do after basic training.” said Jack, “But nice to meet you too.” 

“Why are you here then?” asked the man named Steve, “Have your parents forced you here?”

“No.” answered Jack, “But I met someone and decided to change my messed up life.”

“Nice.” said Steve.

~~~oOo~~~

15 years later. 

“Dalton!” shouted Jacks superior, “Some government guys are here. You will protect a little computer-hacker for them on his next mission.” 

“Yes, Sir,” answered Jack and looked to the door.

It opened and a young man stepped in. His hair was chin-long and brown blond. He was wearing an old leather jacket, a shirt and jeans. 

“Hello,” he walked through the room to Jack and greeted him, “My name is Angus MacGyver. I'm looking forward to working with you on this mission.”

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was the boy from back then. The small boy he escorted to his grandfather's home. Slowly Jack reached for the young mans hand and shook it. 

“And you are?” asked MacGyver. 

“Jack Dalton,” he answered, “Nice to meet you.”

MacGyver smiled and said, “That's funny. I once met a soldier who's name was Jack, too.”

“Funny.”


End file.
